


Home with You (Smut)

by spiderquy



Category: Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderquy/pseuds/spiderquy
Summary: Seeing each other after being three weeks apart, Tom just wants to show you how much he’s missed you.





	Home with You (Smut)

The pair of you lay tangled in the sheets. Tom had just gotten home from an interview as you got out of the shower, seeing him for the first time in almost a month.

Had been three weeks since you’d seen him, since he’d last been home. Tom was away in L.A for press, promoting the new movie and leaving you back in London.

He’d scooped you up in his arms, towel loose around your body but you didn’t care, not when you were finally in your boys arms after so long.

You talked for hours, shared kisses and cuddles, smiles and laughs. But you craved him, craved him so much more in a much more intimate way.

“I missed you, love,” Tom sighed, brushing your damp hair from your face and rolling slightly closer to you. You both lay on your sides, legs tangled and hips almost touching.

Tom still wore his jeans and shirt from his interview while you were still wrapped in your towel, body dry but the fabric damp after being wrapped around your for almost two hours.

“Mmh, missed you too, Tommy,” you mumbled, lashes fluttering as you eyed his pink lips, slightly swollen from the amount of kissing you’d done.

Tom caught on and quickly found himself starting at your plump lips, found himself craving them again, missing the taste of them on his tongue.

You caught him staring and blushed at the thought, stomach breaking into butterflies as they somersaulted around. “You’re staring,” you whispered softly, warm breath fanning over his face and he grinned to himself, finally tearing his eyes from your lips to look in your eyes.

“You were staring first, love,” he teased back, the tip of his nose bumping yours and he tilted his head a little, soft lips gently pressing to yours.

Tom lifted himself through the kiss, towered over you and lay between your legs, hip to hip as he sucked your bottom lip into his warm mouth.

“Tommy,” you breathed against his lips, hips jutting up in attempt to get some friction. Tom laughed softly into the kiss, hands finding yours and intertwining your fingers as he gently rolled his hips into yours.

“You need to get rid of this bloody towel, it’s getting my clothes all wet,” he grumbled against your lips, pulling away to tear the damp fabric off your chest.

He gaped at the sight of you, mouth wearing at the swell of your breasts and hardened nipples. You shivered under his gaze, tugging at his shirt and he finally looked at you with a sheepish grin.

“You’re gonna take ‘em off anyway, now strip, I’m the only one naked and it’s not fair,” you pouted playfully, watching Tom’s grin grow and he fell on you.

You let out a yelp, screeching as he tickled your sides and sucked on your neck. Tears formed in your eyes from giggling so hard, your body shaking and Tom broke out into a loud chuckle at the sound of you.

“Missed that laugh of yours, love,” he grinned, peppering kisses all over your collarbone and neck, pecking your lips and sitting back on his knees again.

He wiggled his brows as he unbuttoned his shirt, purposely doing so in slow motion for effect. You giggled at his antics, gently cheering him on and singing a tune he could move to.

Eventually, he got tired of undoing the buttons and opted for tearing his shirt off instead. You let out a shriek and a cheer, laughing as the remaining buttons fell to the floor and he pulled his shirt off his back.

“Well aren’t I a lucky girl, getting a striptease,” you taunted, watching him with your lip caught between your teeth. Tom copied got actions with his hands on your stomach, itching lower and lower until he could feel the heat from your core.

Tom smirked when he crawled back on his knees and layed down, face centre with your pussy and you clenched at the sight. “Fucking hell, love,” he whimpered, could see your wetness and the way you clenched around nothing.

“Please,” you whispered, breathing heavy and you snaked your fingers through his soft curls, tugging his face closer to your heat.

“You get prettier every fucking time,” he moaned, fingers gently spreading your swollen folds and he gawked at how wet you really were; completely soaked.

You squirmed when Tom flattened his tongue against you, licking a hot swipe up your cunt and you shuddered at the familiar feeling. You tugged his curls, letting it a heavy sigh of relief that you were finally getting what you’d been craving for weeks.

“So sweet, love,” he mumbled against you, words sending vibrations through your body and teetering a moan from your lips. You gently bucked your hips up to his face, eager for more and he quickly caught on.

Tom lapped up your cunt, tongue swirling around your throbbing clit before he sucked it into his mouth, tongue rubbing on it as you shrieked out in pleasure. You threw your head back, chest arching in the air and your hips rolled into his face.

“Tommy, oh my God,” you breathed, nails scratching at his scalp and he hummed, spurring you on and you shook from pleasure. Tom sucked harder, teeth nibbling ever so gently and you lost control.

Your vision blurred, eyes rolling to the back of your head and it felt like the air had been knocked out of your lungs. It was overwhelming, the amount of pleasure that consumed you.

You saw black and white spots clouding your vision, the coil in your stomach tightening as you quakes, until it reached an abrupt snap, and you lost the will to live.

You cried out for him, body limp as it struggled to keep up with his progressing acts. Tom lapped you up, hands hard on your hips and his fingertips left white prints on your skin.

Colour slowly returned to your line of vision, his luscious, brown curls being the first thing you saw. You tugged on his hair, a panting fool as you slowly came down from your high.

Tom pulled away, pressing a chaste kiss to your clit and finally looking up at you with a shit-eating grin, mouth and chin glistening with your arousal and you flushed pink. “Enjoy that love?” he asked cheekily, crawling back up your knackered body and grinning.

You smiled tiredly, eyes dropping as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Tom wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, pressing a soft kiss to your lips, but you could still taste yourself on him and you moaned into him softly.

“Mhm, now it’s your turn,” your words were barely coherent, but Tom understood what you were saying, nonetheless. He shook his head and shimmied off you, tugging the towel that you laid on and throwing it in the hamper.

Your eyes fluttered closed as Tom grabbed a pair of underwear and one of his shirts for you to wear. He tugged off his jeans and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a black top, walking to the end of the bed where he placed your (his) night clothes.

He watched you twist and turn as you tried to snuggle into the blankets on the bed, the offer of returning the favour long forgotten, but Tom didn’t care. Not even in the slightest. Smiling softly to himself, he pulled you up gently and struggled to put the shirt on your torso before slipping your legs in a pair of his boxers and pulling them up your legs.

You smiled at the feeling of the soft cotton in your cool skin, loving the homely smell of him that always came with his clothes whenever you took them from him. “Cuddle,” you barely mumbled out, struggling to pull the covers back so you could get under them.

Tom helped you get into bed and switched off the bedside light, allowing the darkness of the night to swarm you both. He climbed in bed beside you, pulling you into his chest and sighing at the feeling of your arms around him.

“That really took it out of you, aye, darling,” Tom whispered, grinning into the crook of your neck and you hummed out a laugh. “‘M sorry,” you mumbled sleepily though your smile, snuggling into him with a sigh.

“Nothing to apologise for, love. Just nice to be home with you,” Tom whispered back, kissing your forehead and wrapping his arms around you, closing his eyes as you inhaled his scent, slipping into a light slumber. 


End file.
